A love story
by wolf of infinity
Summary: 'The Austrian gave a shuddering gasp, and Elizaveta felt her eyes widening where she stood, subconsciously pushing closer to the door. That had surely sounded like… pleasure…' - Hungary is eavesdropping on Austria and... Prussia! One-shot


_Now, this is new… I do believe th__is is my first attempt at an entirely humoristic fanfiction~ I hope I succeeded :3 The idea just suddenly came to me… Well, we all know that Hungary is a yaoi-obsessed fangirl, and who says Roderich's hair curl doesn't have the same interesting 'problem' that the Italy brothers' does…? Read to find out the horror this might cause~ ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia – Axis Powers_

oOo

Elizaveta gave a small sigh as she walked up the grand staircase and made her way through the corridor towards Roderich's office. The scent of food followed her upstairs as she unfastened her apron, which had some spots of food.

It wasn't like she made food all the time, and when she did it was usually quite simple – and cheap – as Roderich had told her that she needn't spend her time preparing meals for him – and rather disliked waste of money.

Today, however, she had felt in the mood to make something a bit more challenging. For a while, she had been worried that it would turn out badly, but it hadn't turned out half bad, in her own opinion. At least it didn't smell bad, so she hoped the taste was good too.

She reached the wooden door to the room and was about to knock when she heard voices. Hadn't Roderich said that he was planning to get some paper work done, alone…? Her curiosity getting the better of her, she leaned in and rested her ear against the surface of the door, hearing a little better what was going on.

"Stay still…!" she heard a muffled growl, blinking. That was Gilbert's voice, wasn't it? Was he here to bother Roderich again? When had he managed to get in? (Not to mention how, as she had gotten the locks changed recently, in order to help Roderich to be able to do his work without disturbance of the loud Prussian…)

"Ngh, don't…!" she heard Roderich moan. Wait… _moan_…? Roderich rarely showed any emotions beside his well-articulated, aristocratic behaviour, and his tone of voice was almost without exception calm, patient and polite. Never had she heard him sound so… what? She couldn't define it.

"Well, I got to get my little fellow out somehow, now, don't I…?" she heard the Prussian huff, sounding a little breathless.

"B-but…" the Austrian gave a shuddering gasp, and Elizaveta felt her eyes widening where she stood, subconsciously pushing closer to the door. That had surely sounded like… pleasure…?

"Hold s-still, I said! I don't like this any more than you…!" Gilbert said, and he sounded almost panicked. There was the sound of a crash and mild swearing. She thought she heard 'so unawesome…' in between the German profanities, but she couldn't tell for sure. By now her heart was beating wildly and she was blushing.

Surely, Roderich and Gilbert weren't…! She blushed harder, listening closely as they were shuffling around in there.

"D-damn it, g-get it out!" Roderich gasped and she heard Gilbert huff embarrassedly in return. At least, he sounded embarrassed.

So… something had gone wrong while they were…? She knew she shouldn't be listening to this, but… she couldn't help it, she found this new knowledge very fascinating. Who would have known? Gilbert and Roderich… Prussia and Austria… her blush deepened even further as she smiled a little. They must have worked so hard to avoid attention to their relationship, poor guys…

"G-Gilbert…!" came another moan.

"Almost out…! D-don't worry," came the reply, by now sounding positively flustered, something that was rather unusual for the silver-haired Prussian. "Just a little further…"

"Ngh, damn…!"

"Almost…"

"*moan*"

Elizaveta heard a triumphant "there!" and heavy breathing. Her blush had by now properly spread to her ears and she was having trouble hiding her smile. This was so… so… cute! Poor guys, hiding their… their passion like this! So romantic!

"Elizaveta…?" she gave a silent gasp as she heard that little, sweet voice ask her questioningly, whirling around to see little Italia standing there looking at her with those big, round eyes of his.

"They, uh, _he_'ll probably be down soon, let's go down, Ita-chan!" she said quickly – and as quietly as she could, walking quickly and scooping up the little nation before heading down. She had eavesdropped enough. Still, she didn't really regret it – their secret was safe with her, of course it was!

She was smiling from ear to ear.

…

"Finally…" Roderich was blushing heavily as he tried to straighten the gravity-defying hair curl after the ordeal.

Gilbert looked very flustered, holding Gilbird in the palm of his hand and running his trembling fingers across the chick's yellow, somewhat messed up feathers.

"Don't you ever go and get stuck in people's hair again, you hear me, little fellow!" he said strictly, positively frightened that he might have to endure that again. It wasn't like he'd wanted to touch that… zone of Roderich's in the first place. Sure, he might love to bother the man, but he wasn't heartless ,and to tease a… sensitive spot like that… There was no way in hell he wanted to do that again.

Especially not with _him_. Their relationship might be stretched to friendship – although Roderich would probably find that idea very un-appealing – nothing more. So this was just… freaking awkward, darn it!

Roderich seemed to have gotten his emotions under control again, glaring slightly at the little chick, which in turn looked at him with an expression that seemed to say; 'what, I didn't know your hair curl was a freaking erogenous zone…!'

"Thank you for… assisting me," Roderich muttered, trying to sound a little dignified, but failing miserably as the comment only caused both men to blush again at the way the sentence could be interpreted the wrong way...

"S-sure, no problem…" Gilbert muttered back, for once feeling rather tongue-tied. Being awesome didn't necessarily mean he was an expert on handling awkward situations now, did it?

They didn't look at each other as they walked with as much calmness as they could over to the door to head down for dinner – it smelled quite good, really!

Roderich opened the door and headed out into the corridor – and froze, colour draining from his face as he stared at something on the floor.

"Wha- Oh shit…" Gilbert stopped beside him, following his eyes.

On the carpet, looking quite writhed and twisted, was Elizaveta's apron. Meaning… that _she_… had heard…

Both men turned to look at each other with an equal amount of horror on both of their faces, while Gilbird sat perched quite comfortably on Gilbert's head, having no knowledge or care for the terror he had put to work.

oOo

_Thanks for reading~ Would be nice if you could leave a comment telling me what you think! ^^_

_(Oh, and for those of you who have only watched the anime and are by now thoroughly confused; it's stated in one manga strip that Italy and Romano's hair curls are actually erogenous zones, and thus very sensitive… so, I thought; what if Roderich's was the same?) Don't know how Gilbird could possibly get stuck in a piece of hair, but whatever, use your imagination~ _


End file.
